


My Favorite Fan

by VisceralComa



Category: Dragon Age (Comics), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Modern Character in Thedas, No Plot/Plotless, POV First Person, Random & Short, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: I was in Antiva City when this little human kid tried to pick my pocket. Do you have any idea how gutsy it is to pick a dwarf’s pocket? You need to have no sense of self preservation, be real close to the ground, or both. She had both. Anyway, she tried the classic stumble-and-grab, pulled a letter from the Merchant Guild out of my duster, and shouted, “You’re Varric Tethras? What happened to Donnen?” got all embarrassed, and asked for an autograph. That was my favorite fan.source





	1. Chapter 1

The kid tried the classic stumble-and-grab, pulled a letter from the Merchant Guild out of my duster. I caught their wrist. They had a lot guts and gall to pick a dwarf's - let alone  _my_ - pocket. They were slender and scruffy with dirt caked fingernails, barefeet and smudged cheeks.

An orphan and a street urchin that was a hair shorter than me.  Their eyes widened when they read the letter heading, mouth dropped open revealing perfectly lined white teeth and a garnet piercing through their tongue. That must have hurt to get. 

"You're...you're Varric Tethras?!" The kid squeaked, flushing red when I turned my full gaze on them and yanked the letter from their hand. That wasn't anything a kid should be caught holding. 

I shushed them, a finger to my lips. Hopefully Rivaini didn't hear or Alistair for that matter. 

"Erm..."  They squirmed in place. "What happened to Donnen?” 

I nearly barked a laugh but quelled it as I pushed a silver coin into their hands. I had to admire their tenacity for trying to pick a dwarf's pocket. So I'd reward them for it. "You'll find out in my final chapter." 

"Final!" The kid wailed, distracted. I took that as my cue, catching up to my fellows. But a yank on my sleeve saw the kid right next to me.

"W-wait" The kid whispered. "C-Can I have your autograph?" They pulled out an almost worn and barely held together pamphlet. It must have been five years old by the looks of it. It was stained and thoroughly read over. Folded over ten times as though trying to hide it. A story well and continuously enjoyed.

It warmed my heart. 

"Sure kid." I used a charcoal pen quick to write it down, and perhaps I gave them another coin or two - or five - before hustling after Rivaini.

Fully expecting never to see the kid again. 

Clearly, that didn't happen. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that Polygon article was the perfect prompt. Also look at that. A Rated T fic. Who... AM I? -existential crisis-


	2. Chapter 2

 We were embarking to Seleny when I saw them again. Dirt free, with proper clothing, leather shoes, and exiting Isabela's quarters with a bucket and brush. 

"All done, Captain!" The kid's smile was bright, friendly and  _pleased_ when they caught me looking.

"Rivaini, please don't tell me-" I squeezed my eyes shut, pinching the bridge of my nose hoping to the Maker Isabela hadn't-

"What, you thought I hadn't caught you and your little fan?" Rivaini's teasing grin had me smiling back at her, to my chagrin. She had an infectious way about her. "Besides I needed a cabin boy." 

"Thank you Captain Isabela! I'll be the best cabin boy this side of the Waking Sea!" The kid proclaimed loudly and leaping to our side. 

"And what about the otherside?" Isabela ruffled the kid's hair. 

"I will do my best." 

"Then get to mending." Isabela pushed the kid back toward her quarters. "Kid's a fast learner. 

"Rivaini, you can't be serious." 

"What? The kid needed a job." Rivaini shrugged. "I had one. And it was so touching the way your eyes glistened with unshed tears when they unfolded the latest chapter of Hard in Hightown." 

"Stop, you're making my teeth ache." 

"Aww." Isabela tutted and draped over my shoulders. "You're just a big old  _softie_ at heart." A giggle, gasp, and door slam had Isabela smirking smug.

Groaning, I shook my head. I didn't want to admit it though, the kid was certainly cheerier to be around than Alistair in his doom and gloom to find his father. 

 


End file.
